The bioinformatic and statistical needs of this Program Project are focused and specific. We do not seek to[unreadable] identify large scale interactions among proteins, nor to examine networks of gene expression. Rather, we[unreadable] intend to rely upon conservation of function in evolutionarily distant species to guide us to the identification of[unreadable] essential genes in host defense, and ultimately, to deduce biochemical pathways that protect us against[unreadable] viruses. The unified mission of this Program Project will depend upon the constant access to data deposited[unreadable] by the participants into the Strasbourg, Osaka, and La Jolla Databases, wherein candidate loci will be[unreadable] reported in order that they can be rapidly targeted for deletion, maintained under surveillance in anticipatory[unreadable] resequencing arrays, and annotated within critical regions. In addition, the Program Project aims not only to[unreadable] identify individual genes and pathways that are required for resistance to viruses, but to make a sound[unreadable] estimate of the total number of genes with non-redundant defensive functions. These goals will be met by[unreadable] the Bioinformatics and Statistical Analysis Core Laboratory. It will be responsible for the construction and[unreadable] continual improvement of the three Databases described in Projects 1-3, for the presentation of these[unreadable] Databases in a web-accessible format, for the analysis of microarray data developed at each participating[unreadable] institution, and for the development and implementation of novel statistical methods to calculate the size of[unreadable] the host resistome.